


[S] Kanaya ==> Be Painted by Your Fool

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee does his matesprit's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Kanaya ==> Be Painted by Your Fool

“Kanaya, babe?” a deep voice sounds from behind the petite troll, startling her. She turns to look at him, a smile on her painted lips.  
“Yes, Gamzee?”  
“Can I up and do your makeup?” he asks, wrapping his long arms around Kanaya’s waist and swaying them both silently.  
She’s hesitant to reply, craning her neck upwards to study Gamzee’s smudged black and white greasepaint. It was really quite endearing on him, but Kanaya was unsure how a similar style would look in place of her simple yet elegant normal style. She was about to deny his request, but looking into huge eyes, the obsidian color of youth fading into his indigo blood-color, she couldn’t say no. Gog dammit, he was giving her those premature barkbeast eyes. Her one true weakness!  
“Oh, fine, dear,” she says, any hesitation she was harboring disappearing when the juggalo’s signature grin grew so wide it seemed as if it would split his face open.  
“Awwh yeah, motherfucker!” he grins, releasing Kanaya and loping out of the room, presumably to his respiteblock to get the supplies with which to make Kanaya look like a fool.  
While her matesprit was gone, Kanaya busied herself with clearing her face of the makeup she painstakingly applied not long earlier, a smile on her face.  
By the time Gamzee returned, breathing slightly heavily and a crinkly bag full of what looked like multi-colored tubes in his hand, Kanaya was sitting with her legs crossed daintily at a Prospit-gold makeup table, her face flushed jade-green from the irritation of rubbing makeup off her face.  
“Hey,” Gamzee grinned, a gleam in his eye as he crossed the block to set the bag beside her. She nods her greeting, watching him pull a chair over to her. He sat and swayed to a beat in his head, leaning over Kanaya to rummage through his bag. He leans back, one tube grasped in his left hand.  
“You up and motherfuckin’ ready, babe?”  
“Yes, dear.”  
“This is gonna be so motherfuckin’ awesome, Kanbabe, you don’t even know!” he drawls as he uncaps one white tube, some paint-like liquid oozing out onto a sponge he held in the opposite hand. He rests one impossibly gentle hand on her high cheekbone, using it to steady her as he draws the cool sponge over her gray skin. He hums softly as he works, occasionally mumbling something about how beautiful his matesprit is.  
A short while and several colors later, he’s putting the cap back on a black eyeliner pencil and leaning away from her, usual grin pasted on his grey and white face.  
“You’re done!” he says loudly, grabbing a handheld mirror from behind Kanaya and lifting it so she could see her face.  
It was done in a similar style to Gamzee’s juggalo paint, with irregular triangle eyes, a dot of paint in the shape of a heart on her nose, a huge grin around the mouth, and split curves on her high cheekbones. The accents were bright indigo, not unlike Gamzee’s blood color, and the other parts were filled with a bright jade green. He’d evenly outlined the indigo bits in black, and painted her lips a shimmery jade color and outlined in the same black.  
Overall, she looked like a fool.  
But, as Gamzee leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on her, lips green as he pulled away, Kanaya found that she didn’t mind.  
She didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
